


The Arrangement (Revised)

by Jimfinitemoriarty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimfinitemoriarty/pseuds/Jimfinitemoriarty
Summary: In order to create and keep peace between the Candy Kingdom and the Nightosphere, Prince Gumball has agreed with his council to an arranged marriage. But, the heir of Hanna Abadeer is not who Barnaby expected, no, not at all.





	1. The Start of Everything

The Candy Kingdom was a bright and sugary land with its citizens quite content with being civil and minding their business. In the center of this was the castle of which their leader, Prince Barnaby Gumball, resided.

 

* * *

 

 He truly loved his kingdom and people, which is why he was agreeing to this in the first place. He repeated that as a mantra for a few moments, until his council sent him off to plan renovations for his room.

As he began going through his wardrobe for things he could discard for space, a familiar blonde bounced into the room without knocking. Trailing behind her was her faithful companion, Cake.

"Oh! Hello, Fionna." He nodded towards her in acknowledgement, then turned his focus back onto to the task at hand.

"H-hey, man." She blushed slightly. "Whatcha up to?"

"Spring cleaning, so to speak." He said.  "I've to make room for another wardrobe." He sighed, stopping and pulling her over to sit down on his bed with him. The Prince had to think of a way to let his boisterous friend down easy. She had been pining after Gumball for years, and this news would surely hurt. Although, her new found relationship with the Prince of the Fire Kingdom would soften the blow…he hoped.

"Fionna..I don’t know how to tell you this.. I- well, I-..I’m to be married soon."

After a rather long silence, Barnaby cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

"What the lumpin' math?! But.. why? I mean.." Fi had her self flustered to the brim, caught between jealousy and a reminder that she had a certain flame boy to worry about,

"I have to, for the best interest of my people. They need to be assured that peace will always live in our land. Unfortunately, it hasn't for the past few months. Creatures from the Nightosphere have been attacking my citizens, treading on **_my_** grounds. So… this morning the council has decided on me marrying to ward them off."

"Who is it?" She asked, her stomach flipping for some reason. This topic gave her a weird feeling. Cake must’ve agreed, for her hair stood on all ends, seemingly alert.

"The only heir of Ms. Hanna Abadeer. She is a very ruthless woman, so I imagine my advisors believe me and her child's marriage will strike fear into the hearts of many evil doers." The prince grinned and stood, unaware of the adventuress' jaw dropping.

"I bet she'll be stunning. A true beauty, as people tell me her mother is." Gumball, with his back turned, grabbed the royal marriage license and folded it, placing it carefully into a manila folder within his satchel.

"Oh,  _he_ certainly thinks so." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..I j-just said I think I should… _go_! Yes, that'd be best. I mean Flame Prince is probably looking for me. Uh..BYE!" She squealed, running out of the chambers with Cake tucked under her arm. 

"Weird."

* * *

 

The Nightosphere was undoubtedly very terrifying, especially to a sweet Candy prince with a very weak stomach. But he kept telling himself that anything out there, even as he walked through flaming forests, could not be as scary as the Abadeers. As he made it to their residence without his sugary skin bubbling, the Candy Kingdom’s only heir took a deep breath and knocked ever so slightly on the chipping blue door. He rocked back on his heels, waiting patiently. 

Suddenly, the door flew open, and there stood- well hovered, a boy no older than 19. His skin was a pale grey-blue, almost glowing. It mellowed well with his bright turquoise eyes and wet raven locks that draped ever so slightly over pointed ears.

Water droplets dripped off his nose and onto the scowl plastered across his face. Barnaby shook himself out of his trance and realized he was probably waiting for the prince to announce himself. "Oh...Uh...I'm here to see Ms. Hanna Abadeer."

"Oh, you're one of  _them_." The boy turned around, gracefully afloat, and it was only then that Gumball realized he was naught but in a pair of plain grey boxers. "Gross, ma… I didn't know you were into twinks! Blech."

Gumball frowned. What was a twink? Did he think… he wanted to  _see_ Ms. Abadeer? **Oh glob.**

"I'm not  _you,_ Marsh." She mumbled, speaking soft enough to keep the prince oblivious.

 "Ah, Prince Gumball. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance finally. Please, come inside. I'm sure I have papers to sign?"

He entered the house, passing the still scowling teen.  _Who was he? And why couldn't he be decent in front of such royalty?!_ But as soon as the thought arose,

 

he was gone.

* * *

 

 

Hanna sat down in a blindingly bright white chair, crossing her legs promptly. He took the seat across from her, in a chair almost identical, only red. "You'll have to excuse the furniture. Marshall got a little hungry, and I haven’t the chance to replace anything yet."

Pushing his curiosity on exactly who this 'Marshall' was, back down into the crevices of his mind, he took the parchments out of his bag. "Here you are. But if you don't mind Ms. Abadeer-"

"Call me Hanna."

He smiled nervously as she took the paper and skimmed through it quickly. Finding everything in order, she swiftly signed her elegant script along the dotted line. "..Hanna,” He started “ I would like to meet your daughter before we bring her back to the castle."

The air quickly became so thick you could slice through it. "Daughter?" Her lips pursed.

"Yes, the one I'm supposed to be marrying."

"Oh! Dear, there seems to be a misunderstanding." Down the stairs came the older boy again, wearing tight navy jeans and a red plaid button up.

"You see, Marshall is the one you'll be marrying." She gestured towards the floating teen.

Their eyes locked instantly.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Snap Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday Marshall was a handsome young bachelor with a closet full of skeletons. Now, he has a stranger on his arm and his closet's painted PINK.

Needless to say, Marshall was used to doing things his own way. His mother meddled in his life from time to time, but she wasn't really ALL bad. Except the time she ate his fries, now that wasn't cool. Plus, she's brought home nearly every guy in the Nightosphere.. But they don't really talk about that. Especially since it had seemed for a time there that he was set on the same path. That was NOT what she meant when she told him to follow in her footsteps. However, he was tired. Being immortal and not having anyone but your parent with you forever is well,  _disheartening_ to say the least. But he should be able to choose who he marries. In fact, almost a decade before he would've sworn up and down that Ashley was the one. That was before she showed her true colors however. He was lucky to get Hambo back in one piece. He hadn't spent more than one night with anyone since.

'Trust Issues' his mother called it.

'More like surviving.'

 

* * *

 

The elder boy- Marshall, he reminded himself- was fuming. He had been for the past five minutes while his mother just sat there idly sipping a cup of tea. Every now and again he would pause and she'd scoff at his words. Gumball sat there, awkward and introverted, waiting for the raging to be over. He was beginning to get a rather large headache and he silently prayed to just go home and pretend this never occurred. Finally at a loss of words, the vampire heir looked at his mother for some kind of rebuttal.

“Are you done?”

His face twisted into a childish pout, his rose colored bottom lip sticking out promptly. “..yeah.”

"Marshall, I'm thinking about what could be best for you. You have no stability in your life, and the Candy Kingdom needs help. As much as I want souls, I am also a diplomat. I can't have creatures leaving willy nilly and ruining my trade relations with other Kingdoms. You understand, don't you?"

Prince Gumball understood. He had been dealing with problems such as these since his leadership was thrust on him at 12 years old. What seemed like a lifetime ago (it more than was) changed him. He looked towards his betrothed, hoping to see the same sort of understanding.

There was none. 

"Mother, don't do this."

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, it is already done!" She pointed a long, polished finger at the parchment in her opposite hand. Her signature, was in fact, scrawled perfectly across the bottom of the document. 

 

 

The ride to Prince Gumball's castle was a long one indeed.

 

* * *

 

All the nineteen year old vampire brought with him was a four pairs of tight jeans, three flannels, two pairs of heavy black boots, and one dark scowl on his face. Oh, and his trusty axe bass. The sharp blades made Gumball nervous, but he wasn't about to say so. 

He wanted to give him a warm welcome and a tour of the large palace, but that would involve talking to his new..well, _partner_ he supposed.  He just quietly walked in front of the older teen, knocking without a word. The banana guards opened the front doors, and Marshall gasped.

Okay... He had expected color. The Candy Kingdom is fully of lively..ALIVE people made of  _candy._ But no one prepared him for this.

"Everything is PINK!"

"Not everything, Marshall Lee. It is my accent color, yes."

Marshall's eyes tried to focus, being assaulted by neon colors all over the place. He had never been inside the palace before, so this was a bit of an attack to his senses. Oh and the smell..

"So they don't call you Prince Gumbutt for nothin', eh?"

"Candy has a strong scent. I apologize, but I've become rather accustomed to it. If you'd like..we could acquire some air fresheners for you? Or Peppermint Maid could stop dousing herself in that perfume.." He joked, seeing her form come into earshot. She just gave him a stern look and finished dusting past the corridor. Not giving a single glance towards Marshall Lee.

"You could just open a window, maybe?" He said, feeling really uncomfortable. He knew he was just being a baby, but if he was going to have to stay here for an extended period of time, he was going to be as uncooperative as possible. 

Barnaby frowned, but nonetheless crossed the room and pushed open the balcony doors. "The only windows that actually open are in my- oh er.. _our_ bedroom." His voice quieted by the end of the sentence. 

The vampire's eyes tried to meet Gumball's but he looked away. "Oh..yeah..right.."

The silence was deafening.

"Right...so let me show you the castle!"

 

* * *

 

"So out here is the garden...I plant roses often. My favorite are the red ones, although they haven't been growing well for quite some time. The yellow ones appear to be coming through very nicely.. look!"

And Marshall did look. And touch. The petals felt like velvet on his calloused fingers and their color was a butter yellow. They were growing slowly, he could tell, but were really trying to make an effort. There were still some buds, but he had a feeling they would bloom real soon.

A soft, pink hand took his, leading him through the french doors. Next on the list, he told the tall, grey boy, was his most praised room. His favorite spot to be.

"The kitchen?" He stated, although it felt almost like a question.

"Marshall, if there's only one thing you learn about me from this, is that I am a culinary master."

Unbeknownst to the 'master', a smile crept along the vampire's face.

 

* * *

 

 

After spending most of the day just showing Marshall around, both the prince's were quite pooped. Two pies were baked, Lee had flour still embedded under his fingernails, and Gumball actually felt a little better already. He had only met the man today, but he already felt a friendship blossoming.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Dinner is served."

And suddenly it was like a main event. Servants upon servants pulling out dish after dish. After laying it all out in front of them along the 8 ft dining table, the dome's were removed.

Dozens of red raspberries, red velvet cupcakes, tomato soup, apples...

All for...him?

"Gumball.." He started. Peppermint Butler gave him a look. "..sorry, Prince Gumball, is this all for me? How in the world did you know I eat red?"

Gumball smiled. "Forget the formalities, please. And I learned it from your mother. She gave me a list of things I should know.."

Marshall frowned. It made him seem like a pet the royal was watching while his mother was on vacation. How typical of her. She couldn't even let him handle his own love life- uh, _business affairs_. After shaking that thought away, he bit into one of the raspberries. It was delicious, and that made him grin ever so slightly. Whoever had picked them obviously was very meticulous about such things..

His eyes flashed back to the prince, checking him over. Hair quaffed perfectly, without a hair out of place. His soft eyes were a light lavender, and his teeth were as straight as an arrow. He had this way of carrying himself, even doing something as casual as eating, that was rigid and stiff. Marshall wondered if it was a side effect of his royalty, or if he was an all around cold person. Sure, that's what he'd always thought when he heard of him and his dumb sugar balls or hootenanny's or whatever, but..

It all seemed different when he was right in front of him. He was shiny, or at least his hair was, under the sunshine lights within the dining hall. He was an iridescent pink, with long butterfly lashes and a smooth chin. His femininity seemed to contrast well with the vampire. For here he was, with his unruly dark black waves, and harsher eyes that ran up and down the prince's form. His pale face and strong nose with a defined chin said that of the epitome of male.

Well, scratch the hair.

Blinking, Marshall looked away, realizing he had been checking the other royal out. Prince Gumball, completely unaware, went on eating as if nothing was occurring. The prince sat there wondering though, if the vampire was enjoying his meal he had prepared for him. But glancing up would mean meeting the gray male's eyes, and that..most certainly, was out of the question.

 

* * *

 

 

After readying for bed, the Prince trudged over to the couch now living in his remodeled quarters, blanket in hand. “You may sleep in my bed tonight, Marshall Lee. I will take the couch.” He patted it, grinning, although he was dreading the kinks his necks would probably receive by morning.

The Vampire King eyed him skeptically. “Nah, it's fine, man. I'll sleep there.”

“Really it's OK-”

“I'm fine dude. I've slept on couches before.”

“You're a guest.” The prince was beginning to become miffed. He laid his blanket down.

“So?”

“So..I insist.” He gestured towards the king sized bed.

Marshall glowered. “Well _insist_ somewhere else, _Barnaby.”_ He spat.

Gumball stood defiantly for a moment, before huffing and stomping towards his bed. He climbed in and turned his back to the vampire. On the other side of the room Marshall did the same thing, pulling the blanket tightly around his pale body, despite not feeling cold. “Pompous ass.” He muttered.

A cotton candy pillow whacked him upside the head.

 

_Oh, this was going to be a long night.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The color of roses can mean quite a lot. Especially in a goofy story about a spooky vampire betrothed to a hard to crack prince.


End file.
